


Behind The Curtains

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth behind the end of Naruto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Curtains

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Por Trás Das Cortinas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605978) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



Sasuke felt a presence. But looking back, he saw no one.

"It's nothing," he thought, and turned his head back towards where he was going.

Continuing to walk through the forest, he finally found what he was looking for.

In an open clearing in the forest, there they were. In days now so distant, they were called Taka.

Juugo got even bigger. It seemed that his growth didn't finish  15 years ago. He wore a black shirt and long black pants and wore a black shoulder pad with an armor texture right arm.

Suigetsu had let his hair grow wild and wore a shirt and red pants, almost like a jumpsuit.

Karin ... had changed very little. A lavender shirt as before, but that didn't  expose the skin, but still the same black shorts.

Suigetsu looked at her with curiosity and suspicion.

Everyone from Taka was sitting on the roots of giant trees. But still there were other people there.

Dressed in a priest's uniform, with a Bible in hand and standing, no one would identify this gray-haired man as Kabuto Yakushi, one of the two minds behind the Great Shinobi World War Wednesday.

Well, maybe the glasses allowed him to be identified. A reminder of a person lost in a registry to never be open except for consultation for some high authority of the Leaf.

Besides him, holding up a cane, a feverish and weak figure hid her true appearance behind a black robe. However, his sharp eyes could still see Sasuke with the same clarity as before.

"Oh, Sasuke!" Orochimaru said cheerfully.

"Hello, sensei." The Uchiha said, as if speaking to no one in particular. Typical Sasuke.

"How much time has passed, eh Sasuke?" Suigetsu said, looking away from Karin and drawing a wry smile.

"Three, four years, I guess," said Kabuto.

"You came here, why?" Karin said in a monotone, just staring at the floor.

"I marked this meeting because I want to finish this. I will not be a  wanderer anymore."

"Oh, it's your decision?" Orochimaru said, with a terrifying smile.

"Yes, I will ..." Sasuke looked at Karin.

She did not look back.

"Get a home and have a family."

Suigetsu did not have any water in the mouth but spat anyway.

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"I do not understand," said Kabuto. "You start this long journey, and  don't find anything? No answer?"

Sasuke sighed.

"I recognize. I failed. I did not find my answer. Maybe there is no answer, at least under my power. But I have to sort out what has not been resolved. I will not be young forever. Find an answer withot clues is meaningless . "

"And our part about it is ..." said Orochimaru.

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'm not the wind that you were looking for. I didn't spread new leaves with my ..." Orochimaru made a hand gesture that stopped him.

"You owe nothing to me. Just follow your way" said the old ninja.

"What about us? Why were we called here? We never expected anything from you, Sasuke." Suigetsu asked.

"Well, I need bodyguards. And, to be honest, I never had a way with children."

What Sasuke  said triggered something in Karin.

"And you say that to me?" she said without looking up from the ground.

"Karin, look ..."

"You refused to raise my daughter and gave ..."

"Karin, I know you ..."

"I swear, if I did not trust Sakura for ..."

"Karin ..."

"And who is this woman you want to marry? Certainly not Sakura since ..."

"Karin ..."

"WHAT?" she finally got up angrily, adjusting his glasses angry. Suigetsu ran back to Juugo. He was just expecting the chakra chains appearing.

"He wants to marry you." Juugo said.

Karin stopped in the middle of her rage.

Kabuto seemed excited with the news.

"Well, then you better get ready. I didn't celebrate a wedding for months, and I certainly hope that your first son or daughter ... be baptised in the chapel there in our little village. I mean, I was invited by a reason,right Sasuke? " the priest said, adjusting his glasses like the old days when it was a sign of some evil plan.

"You ... but ..." Karin stuttered words.

"Well, I offer myself to train your children. Teaching in the Leaf sucks now, Naruto turned those kids in weaklings, I defeated three hunting me last month only with my staff. How many, Sasuke? I hope you want to repopulate your clan as soon as possible. " Orochimaru said,  excited.

Sasuke just smiled, walked over to Karin, adjusted her beautiful red hair and said:

"Eight."


End file.
